warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Bei Nacht sind alle Katzen grau
Bei Nacht sind alle Katzen grau, ist eine Erzählung der Userin Nussfrost. Hallo junge SternenClankatze komm und lass dich neben dir nieder und ich erzähle dir wozu das Schicksal fähig ist. Vertraue ihm niemals am Ende kommt es anders als du es je erwartet hättest. Dies ist die Geschichte einer Kätzin die vor Liebe blind gewesen ist und ihr dies zum Verhängnis wurde. >>Lasst uns aufbrechen wir sind schon spät!<<, miaute Kometenstern, die Anführerin meines Clans und lief mit zügigen Schritten über den Sumpf. Sterne glitzerten über uns und spiegelten sich im nassen Untergrund des Sumpfes wider. Der Mond leuchtete taghell über uns, es war Zeit für die große Versammlung. Ich setzte mich in Bewegung und wurde von dem Meer aus Katzen um mich herum mitgezogen. >>Lauf doch schneller!<<, beschwerte sich Sepiafell hinter mir. >>Jetzt halt mal deinen Pelz flach Sepiafell!<<, miaute Pfützenschweif der neben ihm herlief. >>Es ist schließlich große Versammlung und wir werden rechtzeitig dort sein!<< >>Das will ich doch hoffen! Ich will nicht schon wieder den Anfang verpassen!<<, miaute Sepiafell mürrisch. >>Was heißt hier schon wieder?<<, merkte ich an. >>Schließlich hatten wir es dir zu verdanken das wir zu spät kamen!<<, stellte ich klar. >>Ich? Ganz bestimmt nicht! Wir sind nur zu spät gekommen weil dein Schüler Taupfote es wie so oft vergeigt hat seine Aufgabe zu erledigen Federkiel!<<, knurrte der alte Krieger und seine sepiagrünen Augen funkelten wütend. Mein Pelz stand zu Berge und ich fauchte zurück. >>Taupfote ist ein wunderbarer Schüler Sepiafell und das weißt du auch! Du bist nur so beleidigend weil dein Sohn Fuchsschweif nicht der beste Schüler unter deiner Leitung geworden ist!<< >>Ruhe jetzt alle beide!<<, schaltete sich Kometenstern ein die entzwischen sich zu uns gesellt hatte um nach dem rechten zu sehen. Sepiafell schnaubte abfällig und lies sich in den hintern Teil des Katzenzuges fallen. Kometenstern schüttelte mit dem Kopf und zog ohne mit mir ein Wort zu wechseln nach vorn. Mein Pelz war mit Wasser getränkt als wir zur Großen Versammlung zustießen. Mit uns warteten zwei andere Clans, der TannenClan und der SchluchtClan, auf das Eintreffen des WellenClans. Ich sah mich um. Wo steckt er nur?, dachte ich und reckte den Kopf, aber nirgendwo war das schwarze Fell zu finden das glänzte wie kein anderes. Ein lautes Heulen ertönte und ich riss den Kopf herum. Der Anführer des WellenClans, Flutstern und seine Katzen waren eingetroffen. Sofort gesellte sich der braun getigerte Anführer zu den anderen. Ich blickte mich um. Wo bist du?, dachte ich und bermerkte nicht das sich jemand von hinten anschlich. >>Hallo Federkiel.<<, schnurrte eine Stimmt hinter mir. Ich wirbelte herum und sah in die meerblauen Augen eines WellenClankriegers. Mein Herz begann vor Freude schneller zu schlagen. >>Hallo Sturmmeer.<<, antwortete ich und schnurrte zurück. >>Schön dich zu sehen.<<, raunte er mir ins Ohr. Ich knickte kaum merklich den niemand durfte erfahren das wir uns mochten. >>Ruhe!<<, rief Kometenstern laut und sofort waren alle still. >>Willkommen zur Großen Versammlung.<<, begrüßte sie die Clankatzen. Ich bekam mit das Rauschstern, der Anführer des TannenClans einen Schritt auf die Redeplattform machte jedoch von Flutstern zur Seite gedrängt wurde. >>Ich werde zuerst sprechen!<<, verkündete er. >>Gestern Nacht ist eines unserer Jungen verschwunden.<<, begann er mit einem bedrohlichem Ton in der Stimme, dann drehte er sich aprupt um. >>Und ich frage euch ganz offen Kometenstern und Limettenstern habt ihr etwas damit zu tun?<< Ein raunen ging durch die Katzenmenge. >>Moment mal du beschuldigst den MoorClan das er eines eurer Jungen gestohlen hat? Welchen Grund sollten wir haben?<< >>Du weißt es genau Kometenstern tu nicht so unschuldig! Gib es zu du warst es!<<, fauchte Flutstern. >>Was redest du da Flutstern? Hörst du dir überhaupt selbst zu? Du beschuldigst hier den MoorClan und den SchluchtClan das er eines eurer Jungen entführt hat!<<, schaltete sich Limettenstern jetzt ein. >>Ach ja? Und wie willst du dir sonst erklären das Wolkenjunges spurlos verschwunden ist?<< >>Vielleicht ist er ertrunken?<<, rief ein SchluchtClankrieger in der Menge. >>Ausgeschlossen! Unsere Jungen lernen schon von klein auf schwimmen!<<, fauchte Flutstern und funkelte den Krieger mit wütenden blau-grauen Augen an. >>Ruhe jetzt!<<, mischte sich Rauschstern ein. >>Die Große Versammlung ist dafür da sich friedlich mit den anderen Clans zu unterhalten und Neuigkeiten auszutauschen! Nicht um zwietracht zwischen den Clans zu säen!<< >>Da stimm ich dir zu Rauschstern. Niemand hat eines eurer Jungen entführt Flutstern das wäre unter aller Würde! Und keiner meiner Krieger würde es jeh wagen ein Juges zu entführen.<<, miaute Kometenstern >>Meine Krieger ebenfalls nicht!<<, pflichtete Limettenstern Kometenstern zu. >>Die Große Versammlung ist beendet!<<, jaulte Rauschstern und sprang zu seinen Katze und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Ich bekam mit wie Kometenstern kopfschüttelnd ebenfalls von der Redeplattform sprang. >>Kommt wir gehen!<<, befahl sie und ging mit schnellen Schritten davon. Ich verabschiedete mich liebevoll von Sturmmeer. >>Morgen, selbe Zeit, selber Ort.<< Sturmmeer warf mir noch einen Blick zu der mit Liebe getränkt war dann machte er sich ebenfalls auf den Weg. Ich bemerkte nicht wie eine Katze dieses Gespräch beobachtete hatte. Diese sah mit mit glühenden zusammengekniffenen giftgrünen Augen hinterher. Als wir im Lager ankamen wurden wir von starken Windböen und eiskaltem Regen in Empfang genommen. Ich war bis auf die Knochen durchnässt, meine Pfoten waren so schwer wie Stein und mir fielen halb die Augen zu. Der nächste morgen begann und ich wahr aufgeregt, denn heute Nacht würde ich Sturmmeer wiedersehen. Immer wenn ich an ihn dachte schlug mein Herz schneller. >>Federkiel kommst du? Wir sind für die Jagdpatrouille eigeteilt!<<, rief Flugschlag als ich mich auf die Lichtung begab. >>Ich komm ja schon!<<, antwortete ich. Als ich mich mit Flugschlag auf den Weg zum Ausgang machte entdeckte ich Sepiafelll, Zunderhimmel und deren Schülerin Regenpfote die auf sie warteten. >>Na endlich! Schön das ihr euch so beeilt habt!<<, pflaumte Sepiafell mich und Flugschlag an. >>Jetzt halt deinen Pelz flach Sepiafell! Wir sind hier auf einer Jagdpatrouille und nicht in einem Beleidigungswettbewerb!<<, miaute Zunderhimmel genervt und verdrehte die Augen. Sepiafells Augen funkelte und peitschte mit dem Schwanz. >>Dann lasst uns losgehen!<<, miaute er mürrisch. Lauwarmer Sommerwind wehte mir um die Ohren auf den Weg in den Wald und zauste mir den Pelz. Die Sonnenstrahlen tauchten das Moor in ein orange-gelbes Licht. Das rauschen der Blätter in den Baumwipfeln klang wie Meeresrauschen. Überall lagen abgebrochene Äste herum, die der Sturm vergangene Nacht von ihrem Platz in luftiger Höhe gerissen hatte. >>Ob wir heute etwas finden werden?<<, fragte Flugschlag und schaute sich um. >>Natürlich werden wir das!<<, miaute Sepiafell. >>Schließlich sind wir die besten Jäger und Kämpfer aller Clans!<< Ich verdrehte genervt die Augen. Wieso konnte Spiafell nicht seine selbstlobenden Kommentare für sich behalten? Dann schweiften meine Gedanken wieder ab zu Sturmmeer. An seine schönen blauen Augen wenn er mich ansah. Das liebevolle schnurren in seiner Stimme wenn er mit mir sprach. An seinen glatten schimmernden Pelz wenn ein Windstoß ihm durchs Fell fuhr. Ja wahrlich er war der hübscheste Kater den es auf der Welt gibt. Ich war so in meine Gedanken vertieft das ich nicht bemerkte wie ich über einen Ast, der am Boden lag, stolperte. >>Uff!<<, keuchte ich überrascht und fiel kopfüber ins sumpfige Gras. >>Kannst du nicht aufpassen wo du hinläufst?<<, knurrte Sepiafell gereizt und peitschte mit dem Schwanz. >>Du bist ja schlimmer als ein Junges Federkiel!<<, fuhr er meckernd fort. >>Ist ja schon gut Sepiafell mach nicht so ein Drama daraus!<<, antwortete ich gereizt. >>Genau Spiafell! Hör endlich mal auf ständig an Federkiel herumzunörgeln du bist nämlich keinen Deut besser als sie!<<, schaltete Flugschlag sich jetzt ein. >>Da muss ich ihr leider Recht geben Sepiafell.<<, stimmte Zunderhimmel seinen Clangefährten zu. >>Ach was wisst ihr den schon!<<, fauchte Sepiafell vor Wut schäumend. >>Schließlich ist sie es die sich mit einem Kater aus einem anderen Clan ständig trifft! Habt ihr nicht mitbekommen wie sich die beiden bei der Großen Versammlung ansehen!? Wie zwei verliebte Turteltäubchen!<< >>Wie bitte!? Sepiafell was erzählst du da für einen Mäusedreck?<<, fauchte Flugschlag jetzt und stellte sich neben mich. >>Wie kannst du es wagen Federkiel vorzuwerfen sie sei ihrem Clan nicht treu? Sie oftert sich mehr für diesen Clan auf als du es jemals getan hast Sepiafell!<<, knurrte Zunderhimmel und sträubte seinen Pelz. Man konnte förmlich sehen wie in seinen Augen ein Feuersturm wütete. Ich stand geschockt hinter Zunderhimmel und Flugschlag. Woher konnte Sepiafell wissen das ich und Sturmmeer ein Paar sind? Dann dämmerte es mir. Er muss uns heimlich bei der Großen Versammlung belauscht haben. >>Wie kommst du bitte auf so etwas Sepiafell? Ich bin meinem Clan treu ergeben und werde ihm auch immer treu bleiben! Wie kommst du bitte auf die Idee mir vorzuwerfen ich hätte unserenn Clan verraten?<<, knurrte ich. >>Du weißt es nicht!? DU WEIßT ES NICHT!?<<, fauchte Sepiafell jetzt entrüstet. >>Was soll sie wissen?<<, fragte Flugschlag verwirrt. >>Wie meinst du das?<< >>Frag doch sie, sie kann dir alles erklären!<<, Sepiafell zeigte mit dem Schwanz auf mich. Flugschlag und Zunderhimmel sahen mich erwartungsvoll an. >>Was wollt ihr jetzt von mir hören? Ich habe nichts verbrochen!<<, fauchte ich. Äußerlich blieb ich hart aber mein inneres wand sich verzweifelt und versuchte einen Ausweg zu finden. Wie lange würde ich den Schein noch aufrechterhalten können bis meine Clangefährten dahinter kamen das ich eine Katze aus einem anderen Clan liebte. Ich musste mit Sturmmeer reden, es konnte nicht warten, wir mussten unbedingt einen Lösung finden. Mir reichte es und hatte keine Lust mehr mich von Sepiafell vorführen zu lassen. >>Wisst ihr was. Mir wird das jetzt zu blöd geht doch alleine jagen ich bin raus!<<, rief ich und sprintete davon. Ich stolperte über Stöcke, jagte durch das Moor bis ich zu dem Platz kam an dem ich wusste das niemand ihn finden würde. Es dämmerte bereits als ich aus meinem Versteck kroch. Bald würde es soweit sein und ich würde Sturmmeer wiedersehen. Donner grollte in der ferne und helle Blitze spalteten die Himmel. Die Sonne tauchte den Wald in blutrotes Licht und der Mond blitzte bereits hinter den weit entferten Bergen hervor. Der Wald war vollkommen verstummt kein Vogel sang mehr, keine Maus rührte sich im Laub nur der Wind der durch die Baumkronen rauschte und das plätschern des Wassers durchbrach die Stille. Ich tappte durch den Sumpf bedacht drauf das ich mich verstecken konnte sobald ich Katzen meines Clans sah. An der Grenze zum WellenClan. Ich lief an ihr entlang bis ich zu einem umgestürzten Baum kam der vollkommen mit Moos überzogen war. >>Sturmmeer?<<, raunte ich. >>Sturmmeer wo bist du?<<. Keine Antwort. Plötzlich hörte ich ein knacken im Unterholz auf der anderen Seite der Grenze. >>Sturmmeer?<<, rief ich nochmal. Eine Katze trat aus dem Farn hervor. Er hatte die gleiche Statur wie Sturmmeer. Die gleiche Färbung des Pelzes wie Sturmmeer, doch mein Herz sagte mir das es nicht Sturmmeer war der auf der anderen Seite der Grenze stand. Und mein Herz sollte recht behalten. Als die mir fremde Katze ihre Augen öffnete wusste ich es konnte nicht Sturmmeer sein. Zwei teuflisch glänzende giftgrüne Augen starrten mich von der anderen Seite an. >>Hab ichs doch gewusst! Ich habe gewusst das du deinem Clan untreu bist!<< >>Wer bist du?<<, fragte ich verwirrt. >>Wo ist Sturmmeer?<< >>Denk nach Federkiel wer könnte ich wohl sein?<< Ich dachte nach, doch mir fiel keine Katze mit giftgrünen Augen ein. >>Du weißt es nicht oder?<<, miaute der Kater höhnisch. >>Du solltest dich etwas schämen Federkiel nach all den Jahren erkennst du mich nicht wieder?<< Auf einmal fiel es mir wie Schuppen vor den Augen. Es war Farnpfote. Der Schüler der auf misteriöse Weise verschwunden war. Niemand wusste wieso, bis auf ich und Farnpfote. Er war vor Kummer abgehauen als ich ihn hatte abblitzen lassen. Er wusste das ich ihn nicht liebte, doch er hatte nicht aufgehört mir seine Liebe zu zeigen. Doch ich wollte sie nicht. Ich wollte Sturmmeer. >>Farnpfote.<<, miaute ich und ich bermekte eine Spur Hass die in mir aufstieg. >>Was hast du mit Sturmmeer gemacht?<< >>Zuerstmal ich bin nicht mehr Farnpfote! Ich bin Takeru und niemand sonst!<< Tausend Gedanken rasten mir durch den Kopf. >>Und was Sturmmeer angeht er ist tot wie du es jetzt bald sein wirst Federkiel! Du hast es nicht verdient geliebt zu werden und zu leben!<< weiteres folgt demnächst...